


【柚天】野玫瑰在天使的羽翼下无端心跳

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *不是真正意义上的柚天文，是两个人的考斯滕拟人，中间有很多bug，但是我就是不想细斟酌，写着自己爽罢了。*飞机上没有网络的速打产物，文风毫不严谨，也不太正经，只为了拉郎配对搞乐子。*cp有晴龙、源弗、二（源）心、樱牧、花天，另外可能提及其他的比如叙一x星战、九仙x大路。都是考斯滕乱炖，所以不磕的请绕道。*私设太多，ooc严重，不要上升。*奥利金和二源（文里叫起源）是双生，相貌相似人不相同。小牧童（文里叫小天使）和大翅膀天使是双生，一黑一白，不同性格，极其极端。*和桦总的脑洞，多半有病。还有对NHK的flag，我现在要作法了！*催更梧桐，先写文，心诚则灵！
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

（一）  
“我说你就那么怂？被人抢走玫瑰就回来了？这不像你的风格啊，怎么？那人是帅惨了吗？”心跳靠在窗台，指尖拨弄起放在一旁蝴蝶标本的翅膀，这是他最喜欢的东西，和弗拉明戈偏爱玫瑰一样，他偏偏喜欢这翅膀上尽是璘粉和美妙花纹的昆虫。

心跳喜欢蝴蝶翅膀上的纹理脉络，喜欢他近乎斑斓的颜色，所以就连他暗色的衣服胸口前，总是有一片蝶翅的纹路，在月光下反射出来粼粼波光，独具一番风格。

小天使经常嘲笑他，以心跳衣服的线索找到他简直不要太容易，每次心跳都要为自己辩驳，明明见过他衣服的人都被他杀死了，他才不像弗拉明戈一样，爱艺术爱的几近痴迷，就算是杀人也摆出好看的造型才行。

“并没有……”弗拉明戈趴在暗红色的大床上有气无力地说。

“这是你这个月第二次失败了吧？”一旁看戏的小天使挠挠头像是想起什么了一般突然问到。

“可不是，我们的‘千面玫瑰’貌似现在变成了‘枯枝玫瑰’……”心跳依旧毫不留情地刺激颓废的弗拉明戈。

“小心心你真的好烦啊！”弗拉明戈转过脸忍不住怒吼了一声。

心跳耸耸肩，表示自己只不过是实话实说罢了。

“老玫瑰，你不是真的喜欢上那个人了吧？他看起来虽然并不像其他人一样对你色眯眯的，可是他怎么看也不像是个好人啊，这两次都是被他截胡了吧？你也没打听打听对方是什么背景？”小天使摸着下巴思考着。

“还能有什么背景？你看大哥被谁家拐走了就知道那个人是谁家的了呗，除了他们家，谁有胆子和咱们在这条道上抢活？还不是他们仗着自己家底丰厚才出了这么多幺蛾子。”心跳摸着蝴蝶翅膀，嘴上的语气虽然轻快，但也免不了愤恨。

想到两天前他遇到的那个穿着骚紫色衣服的大背头，他就恨的牙痒痒。

他们家最近是太闲了吗？一个两个都跑出来不干正事，专门骚扰他们，还和他们抢任务，真当慕白大哥嫁过去两家就是一家人了吗？

哦，对，不只是慕白大哥，还有大路那个傻娃和星战那个高科技武器爱好者。都被人家吃的死死的，还一点都不知道反抗。

真是丢人。

“小芙蝶你这是晓得什么内幕啊？”小天使堆着一脸笑容，一副我想要看热闹的样子便凑了过来。

“起开起开，别凑过来，你看起来像天使，谁不知道你一肚子坏水，真不知道你怎么会和大天使是双生子。”心跳嫌弃小Angel凑过来的样子，手一推，就隔开了两个人的距离。

大小天使是双生，哥哥大天使善良圣洁，在家里最温柔可亲的，可小天使不一样，外表一副可爱懵懂的模样，内里却是十分很辣，小的时候就在泥地里摸爬滚打，以至于大家以前都叫他小牧童。

可爱的外表不过是他窃取情报和让人放松警惕的手段，他和大天使的一黑一白形成了鲜明的对比。

极度黑暗与极度光明是分化的两端，可偏偏他们又是双生，一种风貌两处性格，就连大哥慕白有时候都不知道该如何表述他们之间巨大的差异。

“哥哥是太善良了，所以他需要我来守护，如果我也像哥哥那样，被人欺负了要怎么办？”小天使丝毫不在意大家对他的评价，从小到大他都是个顽皮的，哥哥对他来说一直都是需要他来保护的弱者，即便是他伤了病了也要窝进哥哥的怀里撒娇疗伤，对外，他也不准任何人伤害大天使。

他们是双生子，两个人，一条命。

“哪有人天天都要被别人欺负……”心跳听他的歪理翻了个白眼。

“有啊，你看老玫瑰。”小天使过于直白，让一旁的弗拉明戈大为恼火。

“哈哈哈哈哈，这次可不是我说的，”看着小天使一本正经地指出弗拉明戈最近被人欺负的事实，心跳笑弯了腰。

“你们有完没完了？要是知道什么就说，笑话我又有什么本事？我不就是这两次被那个混蛋抢先了吗，你等我补补妆，照样用玫瑰花瓣打死他！”弗拉明戈气愤地攥着一旁的枕头，指节用力到发白。

“你这情报贩子也有查不到别人的一天啊，真是不容易。”心跳直起身子说到。“那个缠着你的人是不是叫奥利金？”

他问。

“嗯。”弗拉明戈哼了一声，语气里尽是不满。

“你要是真的打死他，估计慕白大哥的幸福生活从此就没有了，然后他会回来把咱们都折磨死。”心跳捻起蝴蝶的翅膀，将它放在手心。蝴蝶的颜色依旧栩栩如生，只不过早就失去了活力。

喜欢的就不能让他飞走，即便是变成了标本死物，只要能陪着他，那么又有什么关系？

“你是说……”弗拉明戈想到了什么。

“他是隔壁的人？”虽然语气中有些疑问，但是他几乎肯定了这个猜测。

没有人查的出奥利金的来历，弗拉明戈试了很多方法都没有做到，如果他真的是隔壁家里的，那么他查不到就不稀奇了。

毕竟他们这行追踪与反追踪是必修课。

谁都不也是查不到“千面玫瑰”的来历吗？

“我还是很好奇，奥利金究竟怎么你了，才让你现在这么生无可恋的？”心跳坐下后问到。

小天使依旧很八卦地看着床上的人。

“没什么，哪有什么？就是抢我任务，杀我目标，还破坏现场美感！一切破坏美感的暗杀都是耍流氓！”弗拉明戈恨的牙痒痒。

其实他们之间哪有他说的这么简单，否则他也不会银牙咬碎地怨念这个人。

心跳表示你不说就算了，而小天使则在兴头儿上，一点都不想让他蒙混过关。

谁知道他刚一屁股坐上弗拉明戈的大床，一脚就被他踹了下去。

“我的床上不可以有白色，破坏美感。”弗拉明戈黑着脸。

小天使揉着摔疼的屁股气鼓鼓地和大天使哥哥告状去了，独留心跳在弗拉明戈的屋子里大笑出声。

——tbc——


	2. （二）

（二）

这是弗拉明戈这个月第二次失败的任务，捏着拔了刺的玫瑰梗，他气愤地回忆着最近发生的事。

一个月前，他混入了一个刚刚抵达这个城市的歌舞剧团，成为了他们之间的一位舞者。这次的任务倒是不难，只不过在窃取情报上有些费力罢了——毕竟目标人物的安保很是妥当。

况且他又不能真的在酒店敲开人家的房门，直接用玫瑰花枝怼进他的心脏，所以他只能想些办法，才能接近目标完成任务。

他当然详细地调查过猎物的喜好。那人喜欢歌舞，每次有新的舞团开场，只要他有时间都会包下前排来看。

他不想用欣赏这个词，毕竟以肉体交易贪图那些貌美女子的禽兽配不上这个颇为美化的词语。

弗拉明戈化妆成流浪舞者进入了舞团，很快，他一身红衣的绝美舞姿就被人传开，猎物闻讯而来。

前期进展的极其顺利，弗拉明戈甚至在那人猥琐的笑容里见到了鲜血汩汩流出的美丽画面。

狭长的眸子里尽是醉人的笑意。

只是他没想到，这一切都被一个人的出现给打乱了。

奥利金。

弗拉明戈不知道他是从哪里冒出来的贵族，可他却抢先杀死了任务目标，又在他赶到时，当着他的面用手帕擦干净手上的血液，拿走他的玫瑰花时候还摸了摸他的头，这怎么能让他不生气？

他简直要呕死了好吗？

那天之后他居然又一次被奥利金截杀了一个任务，更让人气愤的是他这次竟然和他说对他有兴趣。

？？？？

我对你没有兴趣好吗？

弗拉明戈很暴躁。

他不知道自己暴躁的是被人抢先了任务让他日子过得索然无味，还是因为真的像他说的一样，是他杀人没有美感才会这样耿耿于怀。

亦或者是……

弗拉明戈坐在床上无意识地摸上了自己的唇瓣，仿佛上面一直还停留着温度。

那是一个轻吻。

属于奥利金的。

他现在还搞不清楚自己当时红彤彤的脸颊是因为被截任务的愤怒还是因为奥利金突然凑过来的亲吻。

他耿耿于怀，却又理不清自己的想法。

“你这个样子，怕不是整个人都陷进去了吧？”心跳端着茶水的托盘走进弗拉明戈开着房门的房间里，见他这个失神落魄的模样，开口说到。

“没有。”被戳到心事的弗拉明戈矢口否认，只是手下捏碎了一片玫瑰花瓣，通红的花汁流入指缝，像是从那些人身上流出来的血液一样。

“这话你自己信吗？”心跳走到他身旁放下手里的东西，站在那里反问。

“信啊，怎么不信。”弗拉明戈丢掉手里糊成一片的花瓣，顺手抽出一张纸开始擦手，嘴上却是说的很坦然。

坦然到自己都要信了。

“小玫瑰，你不诚实。”心跳的目光如炬，直直地看进弗拉明戈的眼中。

他的眼里尽是躲闪和踌躇，和曾经那个目光澄澈而又极具魅惑的柔媚舞者完全不同。

“看看你的眉眼吧，它已经不是旧时模样了。”心跳叹着气，似乎是觉得这样的改变有些太过迅速。“你曾经可从不会这样。”

弗拉明戈的气质向来忧愁阴郁，但从来都不是这样的哀伤与纠结。

心跳既然能查到那个冒犯自己的男人，自然也查到了和弗拉明戈有关系的那个人——即便是他不知道他们之间发生过什么，但是以他一大家子的劣根性，他又怎么会猜不到一二，更何况，那个人是双生子……

弗拉明戈抚摸自己的眉角，同平日登台化薄妆时一样，目光投向不远处的镜子，久久未说出一句话。

心跳见他这个样子也只好先离开。很多时候有些事情只能靠自己来化解，其他人没有任何插手的权利。眼前有烦心事的不只是弗拉明戈，他也是一样的。

没来由地又想起那个该死的人，心跳皱起眉头，心底恨不得也剥了对方的骚紫色衣服才好。

说到这个，心跳怎么都忘不掉哪段不太美好的经历，即便是他强迫自己好久，可每一次都像是在刻意地加深记忆一样，让他没有办法忽略脑海里跃动的画面。

初遇那人时，他不过是一身暗紫色的衣服，在黑夜里颇不融合。心跳不过是多瞥了他一眼，却没想到能够牵扯出后续的事情。

他原本以为这只是一场意外的相遇，可那人却居然说对他身上的蝶翅花纹感兴趣，居然还妄想凑近他要剥掉他的衣服，这让他气愤的简直想杀人。

他们家的人都有什么怪癖？

心跳甚至怀疑自家的慕白大哥是不是被人下了符，这才丢下他们一大家子的人，心甘情愿地跟着那个看上去就像是算命的晴明去浪迹天涯。

如今又来招惹弗拉明戈，难不成真的是冤家路窄？

心跳只是觉得阴魂不散。

小天使最近里里外外跑的很勤快，没有慕白大哥看着他，他倒是很自在。

去年因为各种原因，慕白代替受伤的小天使完成过几次任务，那个时候也不知道对家的偏爱水粉色衣服的樱花精到底怎么了，一门心思追着他不放手，搞到最后慕白大哥都疑心他们之间有什么猫腻。

还好慕白到头来被晴明带回去重度二人世界，他这才离了管控，虽然最后也没甩掉那只樱花精，但是……貌似二人世界也不错？

不过今天的小天使可不是来和大天使一样奉献爱心的，他所知道的事可不比心跳少。

“老玫瑰！来来来，别画了，我给你说个事。”小天使冲进弗拉明戈房间，看他正在画板前涂涂抹抹画他的油画，便急着喊他。

“你说吧，我听着呢。”弗拉明戈手未停，画笔沾了深红色的颜料继续在洁白的画布上轻点。

“我觉得你听完就不想画了。”小天使一脸神秘。

“哦？那你说来听听。”弗拉明戈当真放下了手里的画笔，抬起头，一双水润的眸子看向小天使。

“其实就是隔壁的事啦～”小天使觉得弗拉明戈还是有些不太对，所以把语气放缓，整个声音听起来就像是小孩子在撒娇，甜丝丝的。

可就是这样外表的之下，谁也搞不懂他内心在想些什么。

小天使向来如此。

“嗯？又出什么事了？”弗拉明戈的手顿了顿，随即神色如常地放下了手里的颜料盘。

“不就是隔壁他们家的老二惹了咱们家的小心心嘛。”小天使说的轻巧。

“怎么回事？”弗拉明戈一听便觉得情况有些不太对，自己和隔壁的人有纠缠也就算了，为什么心跳也会被他们惹上？

“就不知道怎么回事，他们家的见了小心心就说喜欢他的衣服，差点按着小心心把衣服给他扒了，还好我们家的孩子都心狠手辣，啊不对，是武功高强，才逃离魔掌。”小天使一脸八卦的模样，一点都不像关心心跳的样子。

“怎么还会有这种事？”弗拉明戈觉得自己都要被气笑了，什么情况下还要扒心跳的衣服？怎么？恋物癖？

“谁知道呢，我这也是小道消息。”小天使神神秘秘的。

“那朵花告诉你的？”弗拉明戈了然。

“什么叫那朵花啊，多难听，人家明明是个小仙子。”小天使撇撇嘴。

“那是你的仙子，可不是我的。再说了，当初慕白大哥走的时候说过什么，你不怕他回来打你屁股？”弗拉明戈当然知道当初慕白为了阻止他们两个见面都做过什么，如果不是最后晴明嫌他们两个之间的弯弯绕绕太烦人，耽误了自己和慕白的江湖之旅，这才出手直接带走大哥，丢给小天使一套慕白当年的便装，让他以慕白的身份出席最后那场宴会，这才促成了他和那朵花之间的事。

虽然最后听说慕白大哥让晴明跪了一小时的青冥宝剑的剑鞘，但是鉴于大家谁都没有看到现场，所以这件事没有人敢打包票说一定发生过，自然也就不了了之了。

毕竟晴明是隔壁的老大，就算是其他人知道，也是不会告诉他们的，谁不知道晴明是个要面子的妻管严。

“怕什么，他自己不也栽进去了？再说了，隔壁的人有什么不好，长得好看颜值高，温柔体贴能力好。”小天使毫不掩饰地吹嘘着春来那个被大家称为樱花精的人。

“能力？”弗拉明戈抓住重点。

“咳，我是说工作的业务能力。”小天使眼睛滴溜溜乱转，一副心虚的模样。

“小天使我提醒你，有些事不要做太过，就算是慕白大哥不会打你，大天使那边你也不好交代的，你要是……”弗拉明戈边思考边说着。

“哎呀，没有的，没有的，你想太多。”小天使匆忙地打断他的话。

弗拉明戈没有继续说什么，只是在心底叹气，果然是孩子大了不由人。

“那我们不说这个。”弗拉明戈拿下画板，收着手边的东西，“你说说心跳和他们家那边是怎么回事？”

小天使一五一十地把自己从樱花精那里听来的八卦消息告诉了弗拉明戈。

他听完后眉头微皱，所有所思。

——tbc——


	3. （三）

（三）

“你怎么来了？”心跳看着从幕布阴影处款款走来的红衣弗拉明戈很明显地松了一口气，全身紧绷的肌肉稍有放松。

“不放心你呗，再说，这里是我的地盘啊。”弗拉明戈顺手拈来一朵花瓣，再弹出去时，暗红色的残影缓缓落到红色丝绒地毯上。

是啊，这里是剧院，弗拉明戈怎么会混不进来？

“我又有什么好让人不放心的？”心跳擦了擦手上的刀，也不知道刚刚自己的手法会不会遭到弗拉明戈的嫌弃，总体来看，他这样粗暴的杀人是另外一种意义上的破坏美感。

弗拉明戈不会喜欢的。

很意外，他并没有对这个点评什么，或者露出什么不悦的神色。

“问题不在你，在于……”弗拉明戈的声音放缓，语气里多了些冰冷，锐利的目光似乎要透过不远处紧闭的窗棂刺到那处藏匿的人。

他抬手，玫瑰底纹的小飞镖从指缝飞出，直直地钉入窗框上。

第二枚发出的瞬间，窗帘被人掀开，暗紫色的人影飞出。

那人暴露在幽暗的灯光下，弗拉明戈觉得这张脸太熟悉了。

“奥利金？”他咬着牙，冷哼到。

“不是他。”心跳拉住弗拉明戈的胳膊，否定着他的话，脸色有点难看。

心跳其实没有注意到，自己拉住的正是弗拉明戈下一步需要对对方出手的那只胳膊。变相的，他相当于护住了不远处刚刚站定的那个人。

“嗯，我当然不是那个幼稚鬼。”不远处的紫衣人应着心跳的话，脸上表情骄傲又不可一世。

确实不是奥利金。

弗拉明戈认得那人的气质，是比面前这个人更加傲慢也更加慵懒和冷漠，相比之下，紫色衣服的这个人虽然有相似的容貌，但始终不敌奥利金霸气。

“那你是谁？出现在这里做什么？”弗拉明戈声音越发的清冷严肃。

“我要出现在哪里好像也不需要你批准。”那人转了转手腕，手上丝质的紫色手套在斑驳的灯光下跳动着独有的波光。

脸上的笑容入皮不入骨，俊美的面颊处处透着妖冶，细长的眸却错过红衣夺目的弗拉明戈，落在了颜色对比之下颇为灰暗的心跳身上。

“你！”弗拉明戈没想到这个人这样傲慢无礼，气的面颊绯红，一只手已经攥成了拳头。

心跳知道这个人是冲着他来的，拉住弗拉明戈，他向前迈了一步挡在他的身前护住他，免得那个讨厌的人动起手来伤到无辜的弗拉明戈。

这边的形式刚开始有些剑拔弩张，而身后传出的异响瞬间夺走了三个人的注意力。

竟然有人顺着不远处的旋转梯滑了下来，落地时滚地两周缓冲力道，迅速站起后便对着走廊中间的弗拉明戈和心跳两个人冲了过来。

还没反应过来的弗拉明戈就被人圈住了纤细的腰肢，而自己被心跳抓住的胳膊则让他硬生生地拽了出来，整个人被带离开几步远。

“你是我的，不准其他人碰。”奥利金的目光如炬，牢牢地钉在弗拉明戈的身上。

而一旁的心跳被奥利金用力一推，整个身体不受控地向前扑了出去。

对面不远处的紫衣人一步踏上前，将心跳迎面抱住接下，脚跟一转还不忘带着他靠到一旁的罗马柱上。

柱子的竖棱花纹硌着心跳的背，他用力地推拒靠过来的那个人，奈何却被他压住了下身，动弹不得。

“别动！”他俯下身在心跳的耳边低声地喝止他的动作，温热的气息直直地扑在他敏感的耳廓，毫不客气地灌进耳蜗，让他忍不住地缩了一下肩膀，随即便停止了挣扎，任他压住自己靠在身后的柱子上。只是一双不服输的眼，冷冷地盯住近在咫尺的那张俊美无俦的脸。

而另一边的奥利金在推开心跳的同时抱着弗拉明戈远离了那两个看似在深情对视的人。可弗拉明戈哪里是任他摆布的。

毫不在意奥利金说的那句颇有占有意味的话，弗拉明戈手肘直击奥利金的肋骨下方，在他吃痛闷哼的时候迅速挣脱对方的钳制，身形一闪，便离开了那个危险的人。

“果然是一枝野玫瑰，真够辣的。”眼角扫过刚刚奥利金那边的战况，起源忍不住咂舌。

心跳越过身前人的肩膀担忧地看着不远处的弗拉明戈，还好，至少处境比自己好点。

“那不知道起源先生对我这枝野玫瑰有没有兴趣呢？”弗拉明戈收起自己冷冷的态度，唇角微微勾起，魅惑的眼角上挑，别有一番诱人的风味。

弗拉明戈从小在剧院长大，对声音十分敏感，刚刚起源吐槽他的那句话被他听的清清楚楚。

他靠近不远处交叠在一起的两个人，知道心跳此刻的窘迫，弗拉明戈步履轻盈，每一步仿佛都踏在身后奥利金的心尖上。

“没有。”起源没有分给弗拉明戈半分目光，出口的话也尽是拒绝。

心跳全身僵硬着，他不知道弗拉明戈靠近的用意是什么，不过起源带给他的压迫性更甚于弗拉明戈的。

“别急着拒绝。”弗拉明戈唇角的弧度更深，偏过的脸在幽暗的灯光下更显秀丽阴郁，那通身清冷的气质让不远处的奥利金沉醉。

“我弟弟还小，你这么热情怕是会吓到他。”弗拉明戈说到，“我家的孩子想必你也清楚，不愿意的，是谁都勉强不了。”

他意有所指。

在场的奥利金和起源对这句话的含义心知肚明，弗拉明戈既是在警告起源，也是在告诫奥利金，他们都是宁可玉碎不为瓦全的性子，如果做的过分了，两方都不好交代，毕竟晴明作为家里的大哥，已经被慕白管的服服帖帖的。如果他们两个真的对弗拉明戈和心跳勉强做了什么，估计以后的日子不会好过。

起源松了手劲，心跳这才有些喘息的空间。

弗拉明戈继续微笑着。

“不过我就不太一样了……”他说。

“我突然觉得你虽然和奥利金很像，但是你和他完全不一样，我发觉……我对你更有兴趣。”弗拉明戈简直是当着奥利金的面在勾搭起源。

这一瞬间，心跳的脸色似乎变得更差了些。

弗拉明戈眼角含情地盯着他，指尖捻出一朵火红的玫瑰递到起源的面前，也不等他是否会接，红玫瑰便被他松开，整朵落在地毯上。

他向前迈一步，停起源的身边靠近他轻声说到:“考虑一下，也许我的艺术感会比心跳更适合你。”

他丝毫没有在意起源的抗拒与不屑一顾，将戏份做足后，拉了一把已经不知该以什么表情来面对现在这个景象的心跳。

就这样，弗拉明戈当着奥利金和起源的面带着心跳全身而退。

被留下的奥利金和起源都有些面色不善，弗拉明戈在这一场简直获得了全面的胜利。

回去的车子里一片静寂。

心跳现在仿佛丧失了语言功能。

他不清楚自己心头翻涌而来的情绪究竟是为了什么，他很想大声地告诉弗拉明戈这个人坏透了，他不可以对他有想法，也很想告诉自己，也许因为有弗拉明戈在，起源可能不会再继续纠缠他，这样是最好的结果，可是他胸口就像是有一块巨石压了下来，那口气吐不出，也咽不下，哽在喉咙口，让他一句话也说不出。

而弗拉明戈也是沉默。

他偏过头不看心跳，一双眼愣愣地看着车窗外向后飞驰的点点灯火。

前方开车的大天使感受的到两个人之间奇怪的氛围，可他却很体贴地没有多说什么，只是打开了车内的播放器，轻柔的钢琴声缓缓流淌出来，似乎没有像刚刚那样压抑了。

“你们两个休息一会儿吧，我们很快就会到家的。”大天使透过后视镜看着两个完全不在状态的人，握好方向盘，平稳地将车子开回了家。

弗拉明戈和心跳这边是深沉如海的沉默，可奥利金和起源则是火山喷发的激烈。

虽然是双生子，可起源向来看不惯奥利金的冷酷与骄傲，同时奥利金也看不上起源的骚包和偶尔的娘炮，这两个兄弟平时就没少在一起偷偷打架，即便是他们踏上战场时的默契度无人能敌。

用心钻研生物科学的花开从一堆稀奇古怪的植物里抬起头来的时候只对这两个人评价了一句:这两个臭小子的所以感情都是从打架里攒下来的。

确实如此。

这次打架的理由倒是与往常的完全不同，惹的家里一众的吃瓜群众毫无头绪。

当事人自然是知道矛盾点究竟为何。

当然是那位唯恐天下不乱的“千面玫瑰”弗拉明戈。

最初的奥利金确实没有什么要动手的心思，弗拉明戈竟然敢当着他的面勾引他的弟弟，这份胆子真是人间少有。

他虽然生气，但却也是知道弗拉明戈对他弟弟是没有什么兴趣的，以他的角度来看，弗拉明戈的所作所为不外乎是在为他的家人解围，至少在面对起源的骚扰时，不会那样的不知所措。

是的，是骚扰。

虽然起源是自家人，但是他一见面就动手动脚的毛病确实有被划归到骚扰的范围。

这也就是弗拉明戈他们一家人的身份不能让他们随意去警局投诉举报，否则这个浪到飞起的起源怕不是早就因为性骚扰而被人提起诉讼了。

——即便是警局里也没人能抓的住他。

不过奥利金这样在心里吐槽起源的同时却没有考虑过自己的所作所为，明明他对弗拉明戈的骚扰更甚于起源。

毕竟起源再浪，也没敢夺走心跳的初吻。

可他奥利金早就品尝到那殷红柔美如同花瓣一般的唇瓣，并且成功地将人抱了又抱，简直流氓的彻底。

至于两个人为什么会动起手来，还不是因为起源的一句话。

——tbc——


	4. （四）

（四）  
起源到现在才明白“祸从口出”这四个字诠释了怎样的含义。

奥利金正在用自己的拳头亲自教育双胞胎弟弟什么叫做饭可以乱吃，话不可以乱说。

弗拉明戈带走心跳之后，奥利金和起源也回到了家里，虽然一路上奥利金的脸色很差，但是他还能勉强压抑的住心头的怒火。

不过这火起源却在无意识间又地给填了一把柴。

你看上的对象无视你的存在，并且当着你的面故意勾搭你弟弟，你说你生不生气？

可偏偏这个迟钝的家伙居然看不出来弗拉明戈就是奥利金喜欢那个人。

看不出也就算了，等他们回到家里家里，起源竟然当着奥利金的面贬低弗拉明戈，以为他是那种靠肉体完成任务毫不检点交际花，这让奥利金听完火大到直接和起源动起了手。

等到樱花精和花开一起回到家里的时候，屋子已经被开战的两个人打成一片狼藉。

沙发上的抱枕被丢的哪里都是，黄熊摆件被倾撒了一地，凌乱地丢在地毯和地板上，模样十分凄惨。

家里的其他陈设还好，除了鱼缸里的一条金鱼现在正在地上乱蹦外，基本上就是一场枕头大战的惨烈程度。

也不知道这两个人是在真的打架还是在闹着玩。

花开把那条离水已经有一会儿，目前看起来奄奄一息的金鱼从地板上捡起来，顺手丢进了鱼缸里。那鱼得了水，尾巴一甩，迅速地游开了。

身后的樱花精咂着舌，弯腰捡起来地上被丢的零零散散的抱枕和那堆黄熊。

“我说你们两个能不能下次打架的时候出去打？屋子里打成这个样子你们又不收拾，还好没什么易碎品，要是你们什么时候准备把房子拆了要提前告诉我，我好住到研究院里去。”花开用脚尖踹了踹靠在床边曲起一条腿坐在地上的奥利金，结果收获了眼刀一枚。

“我可没惹你，不要想着找我打架。”花开看他一副生人勿近的模样，只好快速地闪人，远离这个风暴中心。

“所以你们俩这是怎么了？我记得你们好像好久没动过手了吧？上次打架是因为什么来着？是奥利金你揪了起源后背上的桔梗花吧？”樱花精理了理衣服袖子坐到床边，偏过头看着那两个面色都不太好的人。

“是蝴蝶翅膀吧？”花开在一旁接过话头。

“不记得了，反正是起源先动的手。”樱花精回忆到。

奥利金扫了一眼明显是在看热闹的两个人，又冷冷地看了一眼不远处的起源，伸出手重重地擦掉额角的汗水，一只胳膊撑起身子站起来，丢下一句话，头也不会地便离开了。

“离弗拉明戈远一点。”他说。

花开不知道什么，可樱花精知道弗拉明戈是谁，他摸着下巴思考了几秒钟，突然转过头问向起源。

“你不是勾搭了他认定的媳妇吧？那支野玫瑰可不是一般人能降服的，奥利金可是早就看上他了，你要真的去招惹他，那就是在找死啊。”樱花精说到。

“没有。”起源一脸的不开心，丢下两个字也起身离开了。

很明显就是不想再继续这个话题，而一旁的花开倒是对他们两个的事不太上心，只是作为旁观者围观一下罢了。

而回到家里的弗拉明戈和心跳则是别样的沉默。

弗拉明戈坐到客厅的沙发上为自己倒了一杯茶，偏过头看到眉头紧锁的心跳忍不住地摇了摇头。

果然陷进情感问题的人并不自知，同样又无法自拔，所以才如此这般的纠结沮丧，又迷茫无措。

弗拉明戈放下手中的茶杯，葱白的手指交叠在一起放到腿上，他清了清喉咙，“你先坐下吧，我和你谈谈。”

心跳靠在窗口，目光透过玻璃看向外面，虚空没有焦点的眼神根本没有注意到窗外的景色。

“你说吧，我在听。”心跳依旧保持着原来的姿势，没有动。

“你喜欢那个起源？”弗拉明戈虽然是反问的语气，但是更像是直接判定了心跳的情感归属。

听到那人的名字，他手指微不可察地抖了一下，不着痕迹的攥入掌心。

心跳没有吭声。

弗拉明戈也没有打算听他的回应。

“不用瞒我，我都知道了。”他又拿起茶杯，抿了一口碧色的茶汤。“今天也不是为了什么其他的，就是想看看他是什么态度，你又是什么态度。”

看着心跳疑惑地转过头望向自己，弗拉明戈反倒自嘲地笑了起来。

“你既然都知道我和奥利金的事了，那我怎么能不知道你和那个起源之间有什么问题呢？小心心，你不可否认，你其实是喜欢他的，对吧？否则刚刚回来的路上你也不会那么难受。”

心跳深吸一口气，伸出手捏了捏自己的鼻梁，缓和了一会儿情绪后，才开口说话。

“是的，我是不太开心。”心跳咬了咬唇，接着说到:“我不知道刚刚看到你和他说那些话的时候为什么突然觉得自己呼吸不畅，胸口闷闷的，也许你说的对，我应该是喜欢上他了。”

心跳没想过自己承认了之后，压在胸口的巨石仿佛被人抬起来了一般，沉闷的感觉缓解了很多，难道自己最近一直不肯承认内心的情感，才会一直这样难受的吗？

弗拉明戈并不觉得这是一件意外的事。

“可能我自己也不清楚这是为什么，我之前所经历过的那些事完全没有任何可以为这件事做铺垫或者辅助的能力，我甚至不知道要怎么面对这个人的死缠烂打。”心跳回忆起之前起源的所作所为，甚至想不出自己为什么会喜欢他。

明明……

明明他更像个无赖，像个无时无刻不在骚扰他的人。

可是，心却动了。

他笑了笑，清秀的面庞上尽是无奈。

“可是我却一不小心开始喜欢他了。”心跳似在说给弗拉明戈，更多的倒像是说给自己听。

“你说……怎么办……”他的语气让弗拉明戈听在耳中，难受在心头。

何必对自己那么狠？

“你既然喜欢，那就接受啊。”弗拉明戈说到。

“接受？小玫瑰，你又为什么不接受奥利金呢？”心跳又将问题丢了回来。

“这不一样。”弗拉明戈知道这个问题最后一定会绕到自己身上。

“我倒是觉得没什么不同。”心跳转过身面对他继续说到:“你不喜欢奥利金吗？”

“不，你喜欢。”心跳自问自答。

“可是你喜欢却又当着他的面故意约他的弟弟，小玫瑰，你这样做不怕他伤心？”旁观者清，这是亘古不变的道理。

“不怕，如果这个矛盾都解决不了，我是没有办法和他继续走下去的，所以我不必担心这个。”弗拉明戈说的确定，心跳这才清楚他的意思。

是啊，如果弗拉明戈今后想要继续完成自己的工作，那么他的另一半要能接受他的一切，包括“千面玫瑰”。

他擅长伪装，为了任务也会逢场作戏，虽然他有足够的能力将自己保护的很好，但是这中间的很多时候很多事，都是身不由己。

如果奥利金没有这样的认识，那他们两个之间一定会有这条无法逾越的沟渠。

“所以不要将话题转移到我的身上，我的事情很清楚，也知道应该如何解决，可是你的呢？现在你还没有认清楚自己的心，还没有做好决定自己要不要接受这个人，我说的没错吧？”弗拉明戈的话干脆利落，直接将心跳目前的想法尽数表达了出来，逼他不得不直视眼前的问题。

“是没错……”心跳不知道该怎样选择。

他知道自己好像已经陷进去了，这和最开始起源对他做过什么没有关系，即便是他现在依旧觉得这个人有时候很讨厌，觉得他总是在缠着自己，久而久之，他反而开始有些习惯这个人的存在。

经过最近这段时间断断续续的接触，他总是不经意间将注意力到那个人的身上，就算自己知道这样不对，却总是管不住。

“但是这种事，不应该多考虑考虑吗？”心跳的性格原本不是这么婆妈，只不过感情这种东西对他来说太陌生，怎么处理也太棘手。

他不会。

“考虑到七老八十吗？”弗拉明戈都要被畏畏缩缩的心跳气笑了。

“虽然隔壁他们家的人又疯又浪，但是不得不承认慕白大哥还有星战他们，确实很幸福。”

心跳听着弗拉明戈的话，也不禁思考起来。

“不好了，不好了，出事了！”小天使推开门大喊着跑进来。

“怎么了？”弗拉明戈和心跳都沉下了脸问到。

“刚刚我家小樱花通知我，他家那个双胞胎兄弟俩打起来了，家里被打的惨不忍睹，战场一片混乱！”小天使喘着气对他们两个说到。

“什么？”弗拉明戈眉头微皱。

“怎么回事？”心跳也着急的问。

“具体没太细说，我也就断断续续地听了两句，好像是起源说了弗拉明戈的坏话，奥利金生气了，一怒之下就打起来了。”

弗拉明戈和心跳对视了一眼，都要向门口冲去，却被小天使一手一个给拉住拽了回来。

“干嘛去？现在你们俩都去不是添乱嘛？我和哥哥说了，他会带点药膏过去替你们看看，反正我家小樱花在那边，哥哥认得的。”小天使拦住他们两个之后解释到。

心跳和弗拉明戈这才松了一口气。

小天使收回手摸摸下巴，“要不……你们先和我说说，到底发生了什么吧？”

——tbc——


	5. （五）

（五）

一身白衣的大天使在接收到弟弟小天使的电话求助后，迅速地脱了身上的白大褂，带了手边最简便的医药箱出门了。

手机上显示的是他发过来的地址。

小天使拨过来的电话匆匆忙忙的就挂断了，电话里只说樱花精家里出了点事，需要他帮忙照看两个患者，可是他现在走不开，况且治病救人这种事还是需要大天使来。

大天使对小天使的话深信不疑，不过如果让他知道小天使口中所说的走不开是因为他要去弗拉明戈和心跳那两个当事人身边八卦，大天使一定会笑着打断他的腿。

可是小天使倒是很庆幸自己这次的“诡计多端”，否则他的统一战线怎么会多一对砝码？

大天使以往自然是没有去过樱花精的本家，他对他们家里的个别人虽然认识，但也仅限于晴明和叙一这种，和自家人有关系的。

不过自从小天使和樱花精确定了关系之后，大天使对他们家那边的人一直持着一个观察却又不敢肯定的态度，生怕自己放松警惕，小天使就会吃亏。

当然，这种情绪大概只有大天使有，毕竟在他的面前，小天使就是那个精明可爱，懂事又知道粘他的小孩子。但是家里的其他人可就不是这么认为的，对于小天使这个混世魔王来说，他不主动去挑事或者去找樱花精的不痛快，那就算是他对樱花精爱的表现。

背着简单小药箱的大天使终于到了樱花精的本家门前，按响门铃后，他静静地站在门外等待着。

夕阳渐落，橙红色的光斜斜地洒下，染红一片天地。

房子内的樱花精正跪在一侧的沙发扶手上，从夹缝里抓一只被奥利金他们两个打掉的黄熊。

一旁的花开听到门铃响便起身去开门。

拉开门抬头的那一瞬间，花开觉得整个世界仿佛都明亮了。

从来不相信一见钟情的花开第一次觉得自己仿佛听到了命运的巴掌扇到自己脸上的声音。

他永远都记得残阳投下来的暖橘色洒在门前那人的白衣上，为他整个人都渡上了一层光芒。

那人温柔的笑意和澄澈的双眸直击他的心房，仅一秒钟的时光，他便沦陷了。

沦陷在他微微翘起唇角之上。

“你好……”大天使笑着说。

可花开觉得自己突然失去了言语的能力，只能呆愣愣地站在那里望着眼前的人。

“先生您好，请问是春来的本家吗？”大天使还以为是自己打招呼的声音太小没有被对方听到。

“啊？是！是是是，是的。”花开如梦初醒，急忙应到。

“那请问，春来在吗？”大天使继续微笑着，只是心里觉得眼前这个人虽然长的很不错，但是貌似有点呆呆的。

让他忍不住想笑。

“是哥哥吗？”春来听到门口的声音，拎着从沙发缝隙中拽出来的黄熊腿，不管黄熊是不是头朝下的难受姿势，拎着人家就跑到了门口。

“是我，春来。”大天使微微转向春来的方向应到。

“小天使和我说他叫你先来看看情况，进来吧，随便坐。”樱花精很自然的将人向屋内请，花开还愣愣地站在一侧盯着门口的大天使。

大天使被他盯的有点不太自在，只能笑着对花开点头示意了一下，便绕过花开进了门。

等人都进屋了，花开才反应过来自己刚刚有多痴傻。

他关上门，捂住脸，一副不想见人的样子。

太丢人了，竟然看人家看愣了。

大天使并没有在客厅坐下，单看那里的一片凌乱就知道刚刚这里应该经历过一场颇为激烈的“打斗”。

“有人受伤吗？有的话我尽快看看，家里那边我也要快点赶回去。”大天使为人这样温柔也是因为他是一位医生的缘故。

“受伤是有的，但是不严重，没什么大问题，一点点皮肉伤，不及他们平时出任务受伤的十分之一呢。”樱花精把手里的黄熊放下，好好的摆正，随后和大天使解释到。

“哦……这样啊。”大天使环视着周围，看春来他们的表情很轻松的样子，貌似真的不是很严重。

大天使也不方便在这边多待，留下一点药膏便离开了。

“诶……”花开捂着眼睛长叹一口气躺倒在沙发上。

“这是怎么了？从大天使哥哥来了之后你就不对劲。”樱花精见他长吁短叹的，忍不住问了一嘴。

“没什么，我就是觉得……我的花，大概也要开了……”花开拿开手仰躺在沙发上，眼睛盯着棚顶上的吊灯，忍不住笑着。

樱花精表示那个笑容太傻，他没眼看。

大天使送来的药膏被樱花精分给了起源和奥利金，分别以心跳和弗拉明戈的名义。

樱花精认为，只要他们的团队足够庞大，等到晴明大哥带着慕白大嫂回来时，他们才不会被揍的特别惨。

毕竟法不责众。

虽然这个成语不是这样用的。

心跳经过弗拉明戈的步步紧逼也不得不面对自己心里最真实的想法，而弗拉明戈那边却也没比心跳的愁肠百结好到哪里去。

奥利金真的是太烦人了。

自从他和起源打了一架之后，奥利金居然连伪装都不做了，每天不务正业地追着弗拉明戈跑。

他如果上台跳舞，他就会在台下鼓掌叫好顺便送上99朵玫瑰花以示自己的追求。

如果他想要去接任务，他就跟在弗拉明戈屁股后面，美其名曰是要保护他，实际上是要监视他，看有没有人趁弗拉明戈不注意的时候占他便宜。

弗拉明戈表示这样的奥利金简直烦死人。

和奥利金打完架的起源反而冷静下来思考自己和心跳的可能，这个时间差正好也给了心跳一个缓冲。

不过这个缓冲倒是让心跳沉下心来准备拒绝来自起源的纠缠。

这也不能怪他。

心跳原本就是个怕痛的。

他喜欢的东西虽然美丽，但都过于脆弱，以至于他在面对很多问题时都不愿太过依赖他人。

当这个世界最后只剩下你一人的心脏为此跳动时，你又将依赖谁？又可以期待谁？

他宁愿自己一个人生活。

况且现在的起源并不再纠缠于他，心跳便觉得这样也很好。

至少不用每天费尽心思去远离这个人。

不过冷静了很久的起源倒是觉得自己认定了心跳。

他回忆起自己过往的半生时光，只有那人在月色下轻挑的唇瓣和微扬的笑容是他想要珍藏的瑰宝。

只不过当他打定主意想要去努力追求心跳时，当事人却出事了。

受伤的心跳被寻回家里时，已经因为失血过多而陷入了昏迷。

发现心跳倒在离家里不远的草丛边上的人正是花开。

自从花开在本家见过上门送药的大天使后就对他念念不忘。从那之后樱花精经常吐槽是大天使的圣光照耀了他，终于让他的爱情花骨朵有机会盛放。而花开对大天使也颇费心思，甚至把他和幻花一起留下来准备种些植物提炼试剂的那块土地都种上了白色的百合花。

花开固执的认为圣洁的白色百合才衬得起大天使的纯洁高贵。

因为这件事幻花差点和花开打起来，那片地是幻花养护很久的，结果被花开一声不吭都种满了鲜花球种。

如果这些鲜花能用来让幻花继续做科研，那他也不至于这样生气。可偏偏这些花都是他用来追老婆的，作为单身的幻花觉得受到了双重打击，这样的情况他根本接受不了。

花开对这些花看护的紧，幻花如果敢破坏他们一点，估计花开会找他拼命。

花开在路边捡起来受伤的心跳时，是他刚好带了今天的花去找大天使。

顾不得手上这束鲜花的造型是否还能完美，花开扶起人便往大天使那里赶。他知道自己在草丛里发现的这个人不单单是他所追求的大天使的弟弟，更是自家弟弟认定了的另一半。

花开好不容易将已经昏迷的心跳带回到他家里，迎面开门的大天使见了心跳的模样一句话都没有多说便直接送他进了医疗室，被拒之门外的几个人急得团团转。 

弗拉明戈面色沉郁地靠在门口，小天使在地上已经转了五圈，一旁蹲在墙角那个一身黑色上衣配破洞牛仔裤看起来很潮很疯狂的年轻人，是花开之前没有见过的。

他想了想，顺手把带来的花插到花瓶里——这是他最近来了之后一直常做的事。

随后他给樱花精发了一个消息。

小天使的兄弟受伤了，他快急哭了，你要不要来看看？对了，受伤的是咱俩二源看上的那个心跳，他俩要是没戏了你就偷偷来吧，别声张。

发完消息之后的花开觉得自己还是很聪明的。

借着樱花精的口来转述，不管那两个人回头成与不成，他都不会挨骂。

他可不是怕什么其他人，晴明大哥的媳妇真的是很厉害，他不敢惹。

接到消息的樱花精担心自己媳妇的情况，于是在屋子里丢下一句话便跑了。

起源隐隐约约地好像是听到了谁受伤，又仿佛听到自己心上人的名字，一时间有些不敢相信，也不知所措。

几个字在脑海里怎么排列组合都不对，起源的一颗心沉了又沉。

直到奥利金一jio踹上起源的大腿，他才如梦方醒。

“我要去看看我的小玫瑰怎么样了，你是和我一起过去，还是在家里坐着？”奥利金脸色有些不太好看。“我建议你还是留在家里，反正你和那个心跳不过是逢场作戏，省的到时候相看两相厌，反而会惹他们家的人不高兴。”

奥利金说完也起身离开了，根本没有等起源的意思。


	6. （六）

（六）

回过神来的起源跟在奥利金的后面赶去了那边。

他只不过想确定心跳是安然无恙的那个人。

他必须是。

起源突然紧张了起来，总觉得自己刚刚听到的话好像是来自另一个世界。

也许春来说的并不是心跳，也许他只是着急赶去见小天使。

进了门，屋子里的沉寂氛围让起源的心下一沉。

花开端坐在沙发上百无聊赖地拨弄着桌上那束鲜花的花瓣，显得和四周的严肃那样格格不入。

樱花精拉着小天使的双手站在窗前安慰着，小天使的脸上满是担忧。

奥利金陪着弗拉明戈靠在墙上，两个人都不说话，但是又意外的和谐，好像任何人都插不到他们两个之间。

另外在地上蹲着一个沉默的摇滚男孩，起源没见过他，不认识。

没有心跳。

他停下脚步，试图仔细搜寻那个纤瘦的身影，可是偏偏没有。

“诶呦？二源你怎么来了？”花开抬头看见起源很是惊讶。

“怎么回事？”他努力地压制着自己的情绪。

“额……救着呢……”花开见他面色不善，而其他人根本不会理他，只能由自己硬着头皮解释了。

“我只是在外面捡到受伤昏迷的心跳，其他的我是什么都不知道。现在Angel正给他处理伤口呢，具体伤成什么样还不好说。”花开扯了一把起源的胳膊把他拽到沙发坐下。

“你先等等吧……诶？你干嘛？不能进去！”

起源挣脱了花开的手，几步就走到紧闭的门前。

见他走过来，小吉他迅速起身挡在门口，弗拉明戈也移步过去，不善的目光盯着面前的人。

“让开！”起源冷着声音。

“这是我家，容不得外人撒野。”弗拉明戈丝毫不惧起源气势，一句话就将他拒之门外。

这是他们的家，不是他的。

“如果我非要进去看他呢？你们……”起源的目光扫过面前的弗拉明戈和小吉他，余光瞥了一眼被樱花精拉入怀中抱着，限制他不让他过来的小天使。“谁拦得住我？”

起源是铁了心想要见到心跳，他知道心底巨大的失去感是因为什么，他突然觉得自己可能要再也找不回这个人了。

“你可以试试。”弗拉明戈冷笑着挑起唇，眯着的眼睛里尽是冷漠，全身肌肉紧绷，整个人都是一副全神戒备的样子，和对面起源的对峙气氛紧张到一触即发。

奥利金迈了一步，将自己隔在起源和弗拉明戈之间。

“想动他，要先过我这关。”奥利金的话掷地有声，直接打破了他们之间的凝滞。

花开在一边看戏看的不亦乐乎，甚至差点尖叫惊呼。

不过有个问题他真的需要仔细地考虑一下，如果奥利金和起源真的在这里又打起来了，他要帮谁呢？

虽然他们两个这一架好像打的很奇怪。

就在双方对峙到花开觉得下一秒钟就会打起来，他们身后的门开了。

“都吵什么？在里面就听到你们的声音了，再在这样就都从我家里出去，一个都别在这里碍事。”大天使向来温柔，但是不代表他没有脾气，特别是在他治病救人的当口，谁要是耽误他的工作，就一定会被他打死。

学医的人，有佛心，但也是鬼手。

杀与救，也不过是一念之间。

从不生气的人生起气来比平时冷漠无情的人更让人害怕。一时间倒没有人敢啃声了，更别提是要动手打架。

小天使是最先反应过来的。

他挣脱樱花精的怀抱跑到大天使的面前，“哥，小心心他怎么样了？有没有什么大事？”

大天使又看了起源一眼，偏过头，缓和了自己的语气后开口说到:“他没事，就是普通的外伤，只不过他最近身体状态不太好，所以这次受伤显得十分严重。刚刚我把他身上的伤口处理完了，但是因为失血过多，现在还在昏迷。”

“那他什么时候能醒啊？”小天使听他说心跳还昏迷着，忍不住追问。

“这个不好说，看他自己的身体恢复情况了。”大天使解释到。“好了，你们也别在门口堵着了，该干嘛就干嘛去，心跳在这边休息就行，我会照顾他的。”

大天使这话不仅是说给自家人听的，也是说给起源他们这些外人的。

屋子里的人暂时都没有动，只是大家的目光都在盯着起源。

起源没有回去的意思，抬腿就要往里走，大天使伸出手拦下他。

“你要是想让他好好的，就不要打扰他。而且我提醒你，你们之间没有任何关系，心跳不见得愿意见到你。”大天使的话字字诛心，看着起源拧起的眉头，他突然觉得自己对心跳的逃避也许是错的。

“他愿不愿见我是他的事，我想看到他是我的事，你们能挡我一次，但是你们挡不了一辈子，我今天必须要见到他。”起源目光坚定地望着不远处半开的门，他知道，那里躺着的人让他牵肠挂肚。

大天使勾起唇角微笑着，一点都没有因为他的话而生气。

“这句话我也想还给你，我们能让你一次见不到，也能让你一辈子都见不到，怎么？你想试试吗？”

“你！”起源瞪着眼睛，一只拳头攥的紧紧的。

花开看他们两个越杠越容易动手，担心起源发起狂来会伤到大天使，所以他也走到了门前。

“二源你先别激动，Angel只是心疼家人而已。”花开过来打着圆场。

“我们这么多人在这里确实也不太好，等回头晴明大哥回来知道了，怕不是我们都要挨骂，二源要不你先等等，等心跳伤好了有什么再说也不迟啊。”花开劝着。

“心跳就是伤好了，也不会再等他说什么。”一旁看了许久的弗拉明戈冷冰冰的说。“心跳那么怕疼的一个人，怎么会给一个飘忽不定的浪子机会？某些人撩完就跑，根本不顾及任何人的感受，心跳很脆弱的，同一个火坑是不会跳两次，还是死了这条心吧。还有，先撩者贱，麻烦你们家的多管教管教，以后少来碍眼。”

弗拉明戈意有所指，一句话夹枪带棒的，把起源一顿数落。其他人听在耳中虽然觉得刺耳，但是心里都是无比畅快。他们见到了最近心跳有多么的反常，做事的时候常常心不在焉，偶尔在窗边盯着蝴蝶翅膀发呆就是两小时，搞的他们谁都不敢多说话。

起源听完弗拉明戈的话后，脸色铁青。

到底是自己的亲弟弟，奥利金扯走了弗拉明戈，不让他再继续嘲讽起源。弗拉明戈也懒得理他，任由奥利金把他圈在怀里轻拍着。

“不会了，我以后不会让他疼的。”起源哑着嗓子开口，只吐出了这么一句话。

“一张嘴怎么说随你，只不过我们家现在不太欢迎你，请回吧。”大天使接过话，直接下了逐客令。

起源听完并没有离开，反而越过他们，径自走进了大天使刚刚出来的房间内。

弗拉明戈那边有奥利金拦着，大天使身旁有花开守住，小天使和樱花精本来就不阻止他和心跳，剩下那个不认识的小孩儿他有把握打得过他，所以便硬闯了。

其实大天使他们也就是气不过，毕竟最近反常难过的是心跳，而造成心跳这样的根源就是起源，让他们对起源好言好语，他们做不到。

“就让他这样进去了？”弗拉明戈被奥利金圈在怀里来不及拦他，只能眼睁睁地看着他闪进门内。

“不然呢？把他打出去，让心跳在里面听着难受吗？”大天使说。

“嗯？Angel的意思是……”花开突然反应过来。

“他醒了。”大天使小声说到。“我出来之前就醒了，所以之前在外面发生了什么他都听见了。”大天使刚刚给心跳处理完伤口，还没有包扎的时候，他便已经幽幽转醒。只不过失血太多头晕，暂时还起不来。大天使见他精神状态还行，又听到起源来了之后外面的嘈杂，所以便让他安心养身体，等到伤口处理完，他才出来打发起源走。

至于心跳想不想见那位，大概只有他自己知道了。

不过他们要真的想拦，累死起源他也进不去，大家也想看到他们之间有个结果，不管是就此别过，还是从今以后执手相看，终究是要有一个说法的。

几个人在客厅里等了片刻，起源着急地从里面打开房门，激动地跑出来，大叫到:“他没事！他能听到我说话，他还能流泪！”

大家急忙地站起来，本以为是什么大事，听完起源的话大家又都停下了动作。

原来心跳一直在装昏迷不想见他。

“他只是晕过去了，又不是死了，你说话他当然听的见。”弗拉明戈最先反应过来，翻了一个白眼吐槽到。

大家又纷纷把目光转向弗拉明戈。

“你们都是什么眼神啊，行行行，我说错了，我把那句‘死了’收回，他就是晕了，你说什么他都听得见，不管你是痛哭流涕还是激情表白，他都能听见。”弗拉明戈生气，话说完就坐到沙发上，再也不吭声。

“起源先生，既然你出来了，我想我们应该谈谈你们这群人应该什么时候走的问题了。”大天使的目光扫过了沙发上的花开、奥利金、樱花精，最后又落回了起源的身上，仿佛他不走，他的其他兄弟也不会走。

毕竟他们几个各有目的，走？那是不可能的。

“我要留下来照顾他。”起源稳了稳情绪，已经不像刚刚那样激动了。

“那怎么行？”小天使跳起来拒绝到，“我家没有其他房间了！”

“心跳不醒过来我是不会走的。”起源说的很坚定。

“而且，你们可以去我家，上次弗拉明戈去的时候，奥利金可是很开心呢。”起源说这句话的时候眯起细长的眼睛，一副狐狸模样。

所有人的目光都落到了他们身上，弗拉明戈脸上青一阵红一阵。

“我觉得二源的提议也可以……”奥利金小声说。

“滚！”弗拉明戈在大家探寻又玩味的目光里气愤地起身离开了。

奥利金伸出手指指了指起源，立刻追了出去。

后来啊。

实在是拗不过起源，心跳终于不再装睡，鼓起勇气面对眼前人的情感。

当心跳最终确定和起源在一起时，他才发现他是他们几个当中最慢的。

晴明终于带着慕白游历归来，回到家里之前告诉了奥利金他们，当他牵着慕白的手推开自家房门时，迎面扑过来的四个弟弟齐刷刷的跪倒一片，吓得晴明以为他们被鬼附身了，只想掏符出来看看。

为首的奥利金一直是天不怕地不怕，就算是闯祸了也没见他跪过谁，如今带着本就不可一世的起源还有颇为乖巧的樱花精和花开，这到让他看不懂了。

慕白在他身边拉了拉他的胳膊，“这是咋回事？啥架势？你们家回来现在都兴这个吗？我可没备压岁钱……”

晴明觉得头有点大，这场面他也是第一次见。

“你们……这是干什么？”晴明开口问到。

“慕白大哥，我和弗拉明戈是真心相爱。”

“我和小天使白首不离。”

“我与Angel情投意合。”

“我和心跳生死与共。”

……

……

“我他么还和晴明死生契阔呢！你们……一个个的，出息了？我不在家，你们把我家几个弟弟给一锅端了？你们真行啊！”慕白听完瞬间暴怒，劈头盖脸就是一顿骂，把他都给气笑了，合着自己被猪拱了也就算了，全家都被猪拱了。看这都是生米煮成熟饭的架势，哪里是和他请罪来了，分明是仗着人多气他来了。

“慕白……消消气，别气坏了……”晴明一边拍着慕白顺气，一边瞪着自己那四个弟弟。

“你教出来的好弟弟啊。”慕白气到不想说话，甩开晴明的手扭头就走了。

后来啊，听说以弗拉明戈为首的四个人被慕白罚抄了三遍《新华字典》，而晴明在门外求见了七天才被慕白放进房间。

至于奥利金他们几个啊，被安排了任务，一个月没见到自家媳妇。

晴明表示我七天上不慕白的床，你们四个要用四个七天来弥补，这才公平。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 是沙雕了点，凑合看吧。


End file.
